


A Necessary Breeding

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gangbang, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tongues, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am not satisfied with this piece and will be giving it a rewrite.





	A Necessary Breeding

Nerris’ castle was filled with her plush animals. Max would never admit to anyone but Mr. Honeynuts liked it there so he did too. He’d been coming there for a few nights now ever since Parent’s Day. He felt like it was finally ok to be himself. 

A mist crept from the forest surrounding the activities field freezing the vegetation in its path despite it being late July. Max was knelt down behind a cardboard rampart watching as a tall blonde man approached the line of ancient pines which surrounded the camp on all sides. The fog circled around him, his shining blue eyes cutting through the darkness. The figure stood there on the edge and extended his hand into the camp seeming to meet resistance in the night air until the mist itself gathered behind his palm and broke through the invisible barrier. Even in the low moonlight Max could see the man’s smile spread across his face to an impossible degree, the corners of his mouth nearly touching his ears in a Cheshire grin. It made Max shake.

Some of the tape holding the fort together came away with a rip from Max’s momentary convulsion, and even though it made little noise, Daniels Icy gaze jerked inhumanly to the makeshift structure. Max ducked down but couldn’t remove his hands from where they nearly gripped through the rampart. After a moment Max dared a slight peak up and over.  
Daniel had crossed onto the property heading toward the many rundown pavilions and second-hand activity centers. His gait was awkwardly long and slow. The man looked a zombie consumed by his goal of revenge and walked with shoulders slouched, arms swinging freely, head low and predatory. The mist swirled around him like a cloak spreading the coldness of his soul to anything nearby. Max had a feeling that anyone touching that mist wouldn’t be leaving.

He had to get help.

Giving the battered bear a kiss on its patched forehead he placed the animal in a space further down the Castle where he would be safe and took off toward the counselor’s cabins. Daniel wasn’t too far ahead and the fog still surrounded the camp so Max couldn’t cut through the forest for a shortcut. He’d have to hide from Daniel until there was an opening to skirt behind the camper’s tents.  
The cultist had a black bag draped across his back and from that he would bring out a series of small objects that he placed along his agonizingly slow tour through the camp. After Daniel had placed a few of these Max got a better look while the cultist was occupied with the next.

The objects were small, about the size of a fist, and were hidden in inconspicuous places like in trash cans and in rafters. They were small spheres of a shifting dark gas that grew more intense the closer Max’s hand got. He didn’t dare touch them and returned to tailing Daniel. He thought momentarily to just yell as loud as possible and alert everyone, but he’d be dead for sure by the time anybody knew what happened. The traps were placed in all the areas the campers may be during their morning routines; bathhouse, mess hall, and the camper’s tents to name a few. Max watched as Daniel spread his traps to every end of the summer camp. 

After Daniel had finished touring the grounds he had one destination left and turned away from the tents toward the cabins but stopped to stand before one of the camper’s summer homes near the end, Max’s. 

The cultist retrieved a large serpentine blade from out the bag and used it to cut a small slit into the oiled canvas. Max could see him practically drool with anticipation but when the man peered inside his disappointment spoke volumes across his distorted visage. The man drew back resuming his upright stance and allowed his head to lull on his shoulders, mouth agape to the sky in a silent scream.  
Time was running out and Max had to get to David. He edged his body out further to look for an opening but he overstepped and failed to notice the fog lazily trailing beneath him. The moment Max felt the icy grip take hold of his ankle his entire body became frozen in place. He tried to scream but only his eyes obeyed him and they widened into terrified teal saucers.

The blonde head fell to the side as if his neck had suddenly broken and met Max’s gaze through the thickening fog. Daniel’s voice was a sickening slow mixture of malevolence and birdsong.

“Hiii Maaax,” he drew out each word carefully savoring the moment. “I misssed youu.”  
Daniel jerked his imposing frame to the boy, circling him like a vulture. The knife was still in the cultist’s hand and he brought it up to his thin lips where his tongue snaked out from white teeth and savored the taste of its fine edge before bringing to a rest at the side of Max’s throat. 

“Let’s play.”

A thin red line appeared in Max’s tender flesh as the twisted blade found its way across the dark skin dragging slowly over the small rise of the boy’s trachea to the opposite side of the neck. Blood flowed in delicate streams down to soak into the yellow shirt and blue sweater turning them a dirty brown and changing the boy’s dark skin to a beautiful red collar. 

The blonde’s voice was quickening now with anticipation. “Oh the things I’ve wanted to do to you. The things I will do once we get some… alone time.” 

He put the knifed hand on the boy’s shoulder and trailed the other with finger extended down the front of the darkening hoodie then cut down tearing the fabric from neck to waist and gently brought the now ruined fabric from the boys frozen frame letting it fall to the ground then repeated the process for his jeans, shoes and socks, but thankfully left the thin black briefs.

Daniel went behind Max and pressed his chest to the boy’s gooseflesh covered back and brought his arms around Max’s small frame grabbing each nipple between freezing fingers. Max’s eyes spilled tears down his reddening cheeks. The man’s voice hot in Max’s ear.  
“I’m going to have so much fun Max. I’m going to fuck you to death,” and Max’s bladder released adding to the already thickening mist before them. Daniel let a throaty chuckle escape him. 

“You’re so pathetically cute,” He pressed the boy’s nipples harder. “I could just eat you up,” He jerked up standing fully. “You know what? I think I will before this is all done.” He leaned back down to Max. “I bet you taste delicious,” and licked up the boys drying neck collecting a generous amount of coppery liquid.  
Max squeezed his eyes shut to block the feelings of abuse out but Daniel wasn’t having any of it. The mist pried his lids open and showed the man pointing to the forest past David’s cabin, he’d been so close. 

“Get going and I’ll be along soon lovely. We can watch the sunrise as your family dies.”

The mist moved the boy’s limbs walking into the darkness. His last sight of Camp Campbell was Daniel placing another of his ‘gifts’ beneath David’s door.

Max is walked into a clearing further down the lake so that he could have a first class view of the camp’s ruin that morning. Daniel pulls Max up to a smaller pine on the coast and raises the boy’s arms above his head securing them to a low hanging branch high enough from the ground that only the toes of the boy’s bare feet grazed the dirt. The ropes immediately began cutting into his wrists and his calves burned with effort of supporting his body. Daniel knelt before the boy and began tracing intricate marks across the young flesh with the knife tip pausing often to collect the reward that coated the blade.

“You know,” he began absentmindedly still cutting, “this would be so much more fun if you could fight.” The hold on his body lifted and Max immediately began thrashing and kicking out desperate to do anything than let this go on. 

“LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER. GET THE FUCK AWAY!” he screamed and cried at the same time. Daniel grabbed one of the boys legs and held it up by the ankle pressing his knife into the opening of a leg in the black briefs making Max still as the cold metal kissed the inside of his thigh dangerously close to his cock and balls. 

“There’s that spirit I love,” the cultist crooned. He took the knife back and brought its blade to the sole of Max’s foot still in his hand and cut deeply just below the toes causing max to scream and thrash again but Daniel’s grasp was iron. The cultist couldn’t resist another taste and brought his tongue slowly up the boy’s sole, eyes rolling back in ecstasy as the warm liquid filled his mouth and Max’s terrified wails filled his ears but all the lashing out did was entice Daniel more by spreading the blood across his already red tongue which wove over the sole and in between the digits not missing a drop. It would have been heaven to drain the boy of every last blood cell, if he’d believed in that crap. He knelt that way allowing the boy’s blood to flow freely until Max slowly stopped thrashing and his skin grew pale. Daniel snapped out of his trance at the boy’s slackening of enthusiasm. 

“Hmm, must have drew a little too much, huh? Can’t have that.” Daniel pulled some of the mist from around him and sent it into the boy from the newly made opening. Color returned slowly to Max as the mist did its work sealing the numerous cuts and open wounds on his neck, chest, and foot, but leaving them still very much ready to open again at Daniel’s next thirst and did nothing to remove the blood that stained his already dark skin. The older man slapped the boy hard across one cheek when his head lulled down and grabbed Max by the jaw. Daniel didn’t want him to miss the fun and forced the boys head up to look over the lake and pressed the knife once again into the boy but held it there so as it would not bleed but the pain would keep Max very aware of what was about to happen as the sky had begun to brighten.

“Look at it Max. Look as I take yet another group of lives. Watch the proof that not you nor anyone can ever stop me. I will make you witness the death of every one of them, and then I’m going to make good on my promise you can be sure of that. Trust and believe I’m going to make you beg me to kill you. Now watch.” They both looked on. One with sadistic anticipation and the other with eyes flowing with tears. 

The lake was covered in mist. The dark forest imposed itself across the horizon save for the small opening that was Camp Campbell some two miles further down the coast. As the sun crested above the mountainside the area was filled in bright morning light chasing away the darkness and revealing the tranquil country, but that was all. Max watched for the second time that night as Daniel’s smile slowly fell away and was replaced with fury as the knife bit deeper into the boy’s hip. 

“What did you do?” Daniel was still looking at the camp.

“N-nothing. I didn’t do anything!” he screamed again as Daniel twisted the knife.

“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT.” He pulled the knife free and drove it into the wood next to Max’s head and brought their faces together. “YOU’RE THE ONLY ONe who…”

Daniel grabbed the knife again holding it out and using his other hand to draw the mist around him as a massive creature burst into the small clearing and onto Daniel. The knife disappeared into the mass of fur but so too did Daniel as the pair landed somewhere behind Max. The sound of a scuffle erupted as the two tried to end the other. The beast roared. Daniel screamed. Both sides let out sounds of pain and triumph. Flesh was struck. Trees cracked apart. Max yelled into the morning hoping someone would help until the sound of a body hitting the ground and the piercing noise of metal through flesh ended his cries. Max twisted as best he could causing the rope to bite deeper into his hands. He had to see what had happened but no matter how hard he turned the tree that he was tied blocked the scene. Whoever or whatever had won was now walking toward Max. 

“PLEASE,” he sobbed and yelled. “PLEAse don’t kill me jesUS FUCKING CHRIST! SOMONE PLEASE!” He couldn’t see through the mixture of blood and tears but a human shape appeared before him and he knew that Daniel had kept his promise.

“Max, language.” The figure wiped away his tears with a piece of fabric and Max looked up into the green eyes of David. “Don’t move. Let me cut you down.” Max fell into David’s arms and cried into the man’s shoulder as they held each other for a long moment until Max could only sniffle, and pulled away. They looked at each other; David noting all the cuts and blood on the boy’s body and Max putting it together that not only was David more naked than himself but that he was the thing that had attacked Daniel. Max drew back a fist and hit the older man in the arm.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me you could do that?” He began crying again. “All this time my camp counselor had been a fucking werewolf or whatever, and you didn’t even tell me.” Max grabbed the man’s shoulders and pulled his face close. “You have to make me one too.” David smiled at the boy and rubbed his arm thinking of what to do next. Daniel was so corrupted that it was possible that he had created others who might try to get at Max, and the counselor felt responsible for the boy’s protection. He tells Max that he has to be entirely sure before they can begin, making the boy swear he wants to become like David. 

Max gets ready thinking that it will be like in the movies and all that’s going to happen is he’d have to drink some blood or get bitten. So he goes to David and presents his neck to the older man squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. David finds the innocent display adorable and can’t stop himself from smiling at the boy before telling him that it’s going to be a bit more complicated than that. He will have to be joined with the pack and develop through a most intimate bond. Max doesn’t quite understand at first. David presents the largest of the wolf pack, the Beta. David tells him that the Beta will prepare him for what else has to happen so that he will be injured as little as possible. But it will still hurt. Max is forced to the ground by the large beast and becomes frantic. David reminds him that he wanted this and that it will be worth it in the end that this is what’s best for Max’s safety, but the boy just feels like he’s been taken advantage of again. 

The Beta forces Max back onto the ground and begins cleaning the boy’s body of the blood Daniel had drawn earlier. It leaves the boy covered in its saliva enhancing the cold air across his tiny form. The wolf is larger than any dog Max had seen and the boy was nearly lost in the volume of fur and muscle that threatened to crush him under its massive chest. After the Beta had thoroughly explored Max’s mouth with its dexterous tongue the boy was desperate to breathe. His mind became hazy from asphyxiation. In Max’s confusion the Beta rolled him effortlessly onto his stomach and grabbed at the ass of the already torn briefs and pulled him into an all fours position, ripping what remained of the child’s clothing leaving him shivering and naked in the cool morning. He tried to crawl away from the beat but David was there in still human form to hold him in place as the Beta tested the early limits of Max’s quivering ring of muscle. The breath across his exposed ass and lower back sent his skin shaking with gooseflesh. Max looked up at David, voice weak, and pleaded for him to stop. 

“It’s for the best Max,” and the hot tongue entered his dripping hole convulsing his entire body in momentary pain. The prehensile muscle was as thick as the boy’s wrist but felt a thousand time larger as it reached deeply inside him twisting this was and that. Max kicked frantically behind him to dislodge the intrusion. The Beta kept its appendage buried and brought its jaws together, massive incisors digging into Max’s back and groin holding him in place as the boy’s thrashings quieted and the Beta relaxed its bite, withdrawing the rough tongue eliciting a huffing breath of gratitude from the boy. 

“Relax Max. This parts gonna hurt.” David released the boy’s shoulders and for a moment Max thought he could move away but the beast moved atop him and caught the boy’s throat in its putrid mouth. 

Claws dug into max’s sides and pulled him back into the warm fur as the Beta began its clumsy thrusts sticking Max just below his hole earning several yelps of pain before David reached back and lined up the prick for a final attempt. Max Screamed in pain as his ass was violently parted. It was a spear that cut deep inside him and the Beta wasted no time thrusting with wanton abandon pushing the boy’s face into the dirt and pounding him into the ground. His tears turned the dirt to mud and clung to his raw flesh. Inside him he could fill the warmth of some hot liquid filing his every cavity. The Beta shifted position so that it was no longer hunched over the small boy. Max’s knees no longer meet the ground and he was forced into a half crouch as the monstrous cock wore him as a sleeve. The wolf’s sharp claws kept pulling him back and after a few more hard thrusts Max could feel the large duo of furred testicles smacking against his own with the momentum as the beast hilted itself in the small ass. Max continued screaming in pain until his voice went hoarse and all he could manage was weak moans of suffering as the huge cock inside him tore him apart. As the brutal fucking went on the pain inside him grew until his mind could think of nothing else and his vision swam with stars at every long dragging thrust. His stomach was distending with the massive thing inside him and the torrential spilling of its searing liquid until he could feel it reaching his throat and inevitably dribbling out past his lips into the growing pile of tears and saliva that he was being fucked into.  
Max didn’t know how long he’d been there but the sun had peaked above the trees when he felt an almighty thrust and looking down he could see his distended stomach and the pulses of seed as they entered him and emptied out his mouth as the Beta reached its climax and claimed the small boy for the rest of the pack. Max coughed and chocked on the fluid exiting him and breathed what little air allowed itself inside his tired lungs. His ass was completely numb as it hung in the air supported only by the Beta’s pointed cock. His entire body was limp as the beta placed a rear paw on the boys bleeding red ass and slid him of its member like a discarded toy. Max fell down into the mixture of wolf cum and his own fluids breathing shallowly up at the sky until David stood over him taking up his field of view. The counselor snapped his fingers and Max was vaguely aware of two other members of the pack approaching his torn hole as they began lapping at the abused area drawing a few more hisses of discomfort from the boy until the pain ebbed away under the cool licks.

“Our saliva can heal, but you needed the tearing so you’d be able to take what has to come next. Don’t worry Max. I’ll take care of you. You ready?”

“No,” Max barely managed any sound at all. “Please no.”

“Oh Max. It’s already started.”

Max is nearing closer to death and doesn’t feel what’s happening as he loses count at the times the rest of the pack has their way. Eventually they must get impatient because it’s not long before the beasts are using not only his ass but his throat as well. Max has to hold himself up to avoid suffocating on the numerous wolf cocks that abuse his mouth. Something happens as the pack continues the brutal fucking. Every time another beast fills him with its seed, and inevitably discards him, Max begins to feel empty and not as whole without the pain of the massive things inside him. It hurts. Oh god does it still hut, but his body reacts none the less by filling out his tiny cock with every pointed prick that reaches that certain spot deep in his young ass. Dry orgasms wrack his body making him a moaning whimpering mess. Max continues to cry but losses all hope that he will walk away from this alive as the pack continues to destroy him.

Finally the last of the pack leaves his abused ass and he drops once again into the pile of fluids that has gathered beneath him turning the ground slick. Max lets out a sob as his body releases the tiniest amount of cum out of his virgin cock as the rush of wolf seed flows out of him returning his stomach to its normal flat state. Max lay ass up, face in the ground, cock twitching in the morning breeze threatening to wrack his body with another orgasm at the slightest touch which came a moment later as the pack circled him again cleaning his body with their long tongues several of which grazed across his dick. He loses consciousness as his mind can no longer take the stimulation and abuse.

When Max approached awareness he felt so warm and comfortable. He’d fallen asleep on something soft, and he didn’t want to leave. 

“Wake up Max.”

“No, just five more minutes”

He felt something sharp rake across his chest his eyes springing open to the sight of the massive beast that had rescued him from Daniel this morning. The giant muscled wolf creature. David. The alpha of this pack and the thing Max was about to be breed to. David was standing with Max in his lap. The boy’s tiny hips resting on David’s massive thighs. David had one hand on the boy’s ass holding him upright while the other cradled Max’s head which almost fit in the creature’s massive paw. Max looked down at his belly which cradled David’s cock. It reached to the boy’s chest.

“Just kill me.” He managed.

David took that as permission to continue and brought the boys ass to rest on the tip of his cock. Max’s gaping hole began swallowing the red flesh, but only managed a few inches before it stretched to its limit leaving him impaled there and held up by David’s cock. Max could already see how it was rearranging his body to accommodate something so big, but David was far from done. He began savagely thrusting up into the boy earning more pained protests for him to stop but the beast ignored them. Inch after agonizing inch disappeared into the boy. He’d already managed three more dry orgasms before something at the base of David’s already large cock prevented the two from getting any closer. David lifted Max several inches up and brought him down onto the knot but still it refused to enter. David leaned forward on his knees holding himself up with one hand and cradling onto Max with the other as he began roughly fucking and pounding into Max’s ass sending the echoes of slapping flesh across the clearing. Max continued crying out every time David attempted to force the knot inside his tiny mate. Even a monster has its limits and David’s was nearing. He grabbed hold of Max and lay on his back. The dick inside Max pulling him up and into a sitting position straddling David. The cock inside was pressing into the boy’s diaphragm and he had to fight for breath. The wolf man lifted Max up nearly off its cock and let him drop. Stars exploded across Max’s vision as David continued this raising and dropping several more times. The knot stretching the poor boys hole more and more. At last David could stand no more of his tiny mate’s cries and grabbed hold of Max’s legs. He pulled the boy down as hard as it could manage and lodged the knot deep inside the boy. It pulsed heavily on Max’s prostate forcing one final massive orgasm that covered the werewolf’s chest in seed. The tip of David’s cock was preventing Max from drawing breath and the boy was vaguely aware of David’s cum dribbling from his lips as he lost consciousness impaled on a monster’s cock.

Sleepy Peak was just another one of many ancient and sacred places strong in mystic energy which littered the globe, and in it the timeless forest was home to both beasts of unending cruelty as well as beings of limitless charity. Across its expansive ranges, over the starlight-reflecting Lake Lilac, and through its hallowed woods, Lycans roamed bringing with them an order to the chaos and led by the best of their kind. Above the Lake’s still water the newest Lycan Alpha gathered its pack mates, and looked on with green eyes like mountain meadow at the rolling bands of freezing mist escaping from beneath the volcanic island.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not satisfied with this piece and will be giving it a rewrite.


End file.
